psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JoPo/Top 10 Psycho Videos
Here's my Top 10 Psycho Videos! Ranked from 10-1! #10 - Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox *This episode was great. It felt like a unqiue way to destroy something, also I loved Psycho Dad's rage when he found Jesse. The way he threw down the cardboard and unplugged the wire. I also found it quite amusing at the end when Jesse pushed it over by accident and started screaming. #9 - Psycho Kid Crushes PS4 *This was my favourite Psycho Video when it came out. It was good to see Jesse finally get revenge on Jeffrey, even though we all knew this was coming. Corn's jump into the truck was pretty cool, too. I love how pissed off Jeffrey got, to the point where he smashed a mug. #8 - Psycho Dad Launches Wii *I remember when this came out. It was the first Psycho Video where Jesse had spleen issues, which was quite funny. Psycho Dad's throw was epic, I love how guilty he sounds when he finds out that it's the house's Wii too. #7 - Psycho Family Halloween *This video was amazing. It was the only Psycho Family Video to showcase each character, thanks to their costumes. Jesse seemed to start being crazy after destroying Jeffrey's PS4, the Joker is also crazy. Jeffrey's arch nemesis was Jesse, just as Batman's is the Joker. Psycho Dad was the Hulk, both are highly destructive (he even did a hulk smash) and his mom was an angel, because she just wants peace and a normal family. The video was highly entertaining. #6 - Psycho Mom Divorces Husband *This was a game changer for the whole series. Psycho Dad shows to be so angry that he abuses his son, and destroys his things. Obviously this brought his mom to her breaking point. As of this video, Psycho Dad got more psychotic. This also brought in Aunt Melissa, who in my opinion, was one of the funniest characters of the Psycho Series. #5 - Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses *This was the final Psycho Brother video, and by far, the greatest. He had an actual fight with Jesse, and actually got knocked out. The video was also quite funny, when Jeffrey was teasing Jesse by lowering him and then springing him back up. #4 - Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies *I remember this one like the back of my hand. So much happened, and it was great to see Jesse back in the house. Jeffrey kidnapped Jesse, got his camera broke, Psycho Dad found out about the trophies, and Jesse had to start paying rent. It was quite cool. It was also my first Psycho Video to watch on the day it comes out. #3 - Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games *The most popular Psycho Video. It was so funny when his dad ran over his games. Jesse does his classic scream, and when I first watched it, I couldn't stop laughing when he said "I stepped in dog shit!" If you ask me, this is 2014's video of the year, haha. #2 - Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room *This is definetely the most destructive Psycho Video. Psycho Dad got completely pissed off, and almost killed Jesse and Corn. It was cool to watch it live too, it was really cool because the stream ended when Psycho Dad kicked the laptop. This also started the second survival series. I love it when his dad uses all his tools to destroy the room. Honarable Mentions 'Psycho Dad Wrecks Car -' I liked the destruction, but mainly when Jesse fell in the puddle. 'Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One -' Quite a lot happened, the sledgehammer part was epic. 'Psycho Kid Moves Out - '''Started a really cool story arc, included a plot twist. 'Psycho Dad's Drunken Rant - 'I loved Psycho Dad's speech. 'Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool - '''When he crashed into the pool, it was like an explosion. #1 - Psycho Kid Flees Country *Amazing. Sad to be the last one in the series, but amazing. Jesse finally got his freedom and flew to Switzerland. The music was great, the video and music matched. He also finally admitted it was fake, in a way which I thought was really heartwarming. I think it would be really hard to top this, because in my opinion, this was the greatest Psycho Video of all time. Let me know if you enjoyed this list, or if you agree with me. I won't be doing a Worst Psycho Videos list because I enjoyed them all. And I don't really have much bad things to say about them. Thanks for taking your time to read this! Category:Blog posts